


《舞會》｜地獄旅館（AL x Charlie友情向）

by dt910189



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 地獄旅館
Genre: F/M, 歐美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne
Kudos: 3





	《舞會》｜地獄旅館（AL x Charlie友情向）

那是旅館開業不久後發生的事。

那次採訪結束後，整個地獄的人都將他們當成了笑話，只是在那名廣播惡魔的幫助下，旅館漸漸地運行了起來，幾名新進的員工也為旅館帶來了前所未有的歡樂，雖說依舊沒有客人上門，但她相信只要他們堅持下去，一定會有想來嘗——叩叩！

大門無預警地被誰敲響了，她嚇得跳了起身，一臉慌張地將視線投向了另一側的好友，像是想試圖從對方身上獲取什麼緊急應變方案似的，只是在自己還沒反應過來前，一道鮮紅的身影俐落地從她身旁晃過，將外頭有些不耐煩的男子帶進了大廳，「猜猜你們的聖誕禮物是什麼？——一名顧客！」

她有些興奮地上前登記入住資料，卻從對方的口中得知今晚還會有一整群的惡魔打算入住，她覺得自己肯定是被擁有顧客的喜悅沖昏了頭，不過即便這只是場夢，她也能從中取得足夠的快樂的！

夜幕悄然降臨，約莫數十名不同種族的惡魔都陸續登記入住了，他們對此還是有些無法置信，身旁的友人更是一如往常地對這樣不尋常的事件表示懷疑，她卻並不那麼認為，或許那次的採訪確實起了些作用，那些內心渴望改變的惡魔們聽見了她的宣傳，自己終於找到這項計畫的支持者了！她興奮得不停在房客間穿梭著，她想聽每個人訴說他們身上的故事，也想和他們聊聊未來對自己的期許，其他員工們依舊做著自己的事情，不過這沒關係，她知道這對大家來說都有些難以適應，只是天知道她期待這天多久了？這樣的新鮮感似乎永遠都不會膩。

那天下午，她收到來自一名房客的邀請，這不是她第一次被誰邀請去參加舞會，卻是頭一次像現在這般緊張，這些天的相處下來，雖然這些惡魔還是戒不掉過去的不良行為，但她認為他們都有盡力了，這是值得被讚揚的好事，想到這裡，她更是迫不及待地想參加午夜的舞會了。不過說也奇怪，受邀參加舞會的除了自己以外，便只有當時入住的惡魔們了，旅館的員工一個也沒收到邀請，這令她覺得有些不妥當，他們本人倒是欣然地接受了這樣的安排，照著天使的說法便是，「沒有毒品和酒精的舞會不就只是一群人在⋯⋯跳舞嗎？不了不了，我待在這裡說不定還能吸上那個酒保的——哇喔！放下你的武器，甜心，你得排隊才——」

或許她不該在這種時候還想著那些會讓自己分心的事情，她深吸一口氣，試圖平靜下自己有些激動的心情，爾後推開了面前厚重的大門，映入眼簾的，是空蕩的舞廳。她疑惑地看了看一旁的掛鐘，確實是這個時間沒錯，或許其他人只是晚到了，對嗎？

清脆的快門聲倏地響起，她試圖在燈光的閃爍下看清面前的情景，卻毫無作用，只能聽著數道腳步聲從暗處向自己接近，她無助地蹲下了身子，淚水彷彿下一秒便會潰堤，她聽見四周傳來  
刺耳的笑聲，以及那個女主播對著鏡頭講述他們是如何將自己騙來這裡的聲音，她不明白為什麼那些人要大費周章地來到這裡，只為了再一次將他們的夢想踐踏於地？

她越想越來氣，這個時間點大家都睡下了，只有她能救助自己，只是正當她剛站起身，打算向那些人反擊時，眼前的場景卻像是被什麼雜訊干擾了似的，令人難以看清，周遭的笑聲不知何時變了調，成了帶些絕望的哭喊，惡魔們一個個地消失在舞廳內，她卻無暇再顧及那些偽裝成房客的媒體，抬眼便向身前的男人看去，而那人卻像什麼也沒發生似的搭起了她的肩，就這麼順勢地將自己拉進了他懷裡，「以一場舞會來說，算是相當精彩了！不過我想你現在需要的是睡眠，親愛的。」

後來那人說了什麼，她都沒怎麼聽進去，只是依稀記得他將自己送回了房間，又在她有些詫異的視線中，為她蓋被關燈，而她沒聽見的是，在她安穩入睡後，從舞廳傳來的低語。

「如果查理有什麼閃失，我會奪走房內所有人的性命。」


End file.
